A new experience for Illya
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon wants to celebrate the 4th of July with guests on board his yacht. Pre-saga


It was Independance Day and for once Napoleon Solo had the holiday off as did his partner. He decided to take out his boat, a thirty-footer named the Pursang, and to get a better view of the a fireworks display that went off up and down along the shoreline.

Unless a call to arms for an assignment appeared, and it usually did, Solo planned to enjoy a four day weekend beginning with the holiday on Thursday.

To add to his plans he'd invited a dozen or so people to accompany him on board. There'd be food and drink a plenty. Ladies from UNCLE, a number of field agents and people from security were arriving two and three at a time.

Solo greeted them, told them to make themselves comfy and grab a drink, all the while he was glancing at his wristwatch, noting the time.

The it was an hour before sunset, and he wanted to get going while there was still enough light to navigate, though had more than enough running lights to use once it was dark.

Time to raise sail and enjoy gliding across the waters of the sound while the champagne and hors d'oeuvres flowed.

Once the sun set the fireworks would begin anywhere after 9 o'clock, and he wanted to anchor in a good spot, giving them a fine view of the shore lit up in all it's patriotic glory.

"Where the hell was his partner?" Illya had accepted the invitation, though somewhat tentatively. Napoleon suspected his new Soviet compatriot was a bit uncomfortable at social situations.

Kuryakin was all about business, but all work and now play made Illya a dull boy...that was what Solo told him after he hesitated accepting the invitation.

Illya's response was typical. "Whether I am dull or not is immaterial; all that matters is that I perform my job to the best of my ability."

"Tovarisch, if you remain wound so tightly, eventually you're going to explode. You need to learn to unwind and relax."

"I do relax. I go home and read while listening to music." Illya daren't tell the American he went to jazz clubs in the Village. No, he had to keep his personal business to himself.

"The less people know about you, the longer you will live." He repeated his mantra drilled into him by his one time handler, Katiya Revchenkov.

"Do I have to order you to come along Agent Kuryakin?" Napoleon pulled rank on him and knowing the Soviet's rigid outlook on following orders, well that was a court of last resort.

"Fine I will do as you ask, but I do it under protest."

"Good, bring your appetite with you. I'm going to have a small barbeque grill set up on deck so there'll be burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob and plenty of macaroni, potato salads and coleslaw." Napoleon winked, knowing the offer of food was the icing on the cake.

"And how much will this extravaganza cost?" Illya squinted his eyes.

"Cost? Nothing. It's a party, I'm hosting a party for the Fourth of July, you know Independence Day?"

"Oh yes, that is the occasion when the United States declared its independence from Great Britain," he said it with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"Well you don't have to take such a negative attitude towards it," Napoleon snapped back.

"Beg pardon, no offence was intended. You must remember I worked in London for three years and the American Revolution still does not sit well with some over there. They still refer to you as the colonies. Still your revolution succeeded as did the one in Soviet Union, though politically they are diametrically opposed…"

That was a stark reminder to Solo as to why his partner sounded more British than Russian at times. "Illya no discussion of politics. Just come out to my boat and enjoy yourself, please? As a favor to me?"

How could he refuse? Napoleon Solo had been welcoming from the moment they met and had taken him under his wing in spite of some pre-partnership bristling. It would be rude to refuse the man's invitation.

.

Solo cast off from the dock, motoring out into the sound and with some help from his fellow agents raised the sails. He wasn't happy Illya hadn't shown up, and shrugged it off. Napoleon wasn't going to let one moody Russian ruin his holiday, it was as simple as that.

There was the sound of chatter and glasses clinking as the guests made themselves comfortable on the Pursang. Pretty much everyone had paired off and Napoleon's date for the evening, a curvy blonde communications tech named Leonora stood beside him as he piloted the boat to his chosen location.

The sails brought down and stowed, and Napoleon went forward to drop anchor. It was there he spotted a lone figure sitting cross legged at the bow, leaning over the railing.

"Illya?"

Kuryakin wiped his mouth with his handkerchief."Yes it is I."

"Why didn't you let me know you were on board?"

"You were busy with your guests."

Napoleon shook his head, a little annoyed with himself that the man had been able to sneak on board without being seen.

"You're seasick?"

"Yes, it is an infirmity that has plagued me since my days in Soviet navy."

"Illya why didn't you tell me?"

Kuryakin cocked his head, giving Solo a 'you're kidding' sort of look.

"Yeah right I should know better asking that, shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"Not every facet of your life has to be a secret. Youre secrets are safe with me, Scout's honor." Solo flashed the boy scout sign.

"Napoleon it has been my experience that when you say that; you are invariably lying."

He was taken aback at that statement, but then chuckled.

"Yeah, you're probably right but in your case it's the truth. On my word of honor Illya, your secrets will always be safe with me. We do things a little differently here and big brother isn't always watching."

"Ah yes I have read Orwell's 1984; the overall message of it being that totalitarian governments were and are bad. When he wrote it he was concerned that governments were moving more in that direction and was worried these governments might start taking away more and more of people's rights and freedoms."

"Excellent summation partner, and that's part of the reason why my country came into being. We're celebrating our hard won freedom today. So come on, come get something to eat, and drink...chat with some of our coworkers and get to know them, they won't bite. Around 9:30, we'll enjoy some mighty fireworks displays."

Illya let the barest of smiles escape. "I have always liked fireworks."

"Good, I figured as much since you seem to get your jollys when setting off explosives. Now enough shop talk, follow me." Solo waved his partner along.

"Napoleon, thank you for inviting me, I am honored to be included, and...and happy fourth of July to you.."

"Illya, just go enjoy yourself, and that's an order," Napoleon grinned.

They joined the party, though Illya remained closed mouth but for a few pleasantries. He was thinking over the differences between his home and Napoleon's and there were many. He admitted only to himself that he liked it here in America as he chowed down on a cheeseburger and a plateful of salads while watching the fireworks go off in the sky above.


End file.
